Office fantasies
by tvshowaddict
Summary: "So, I've granted you a favor, I'm going to want something in return." she said. It's pure SMUT!


A.N: This is what you get when you're lacking sleep and listen to Enrique Iglesias' new song 'Tonight I'm f*cking you'. And yes I'm talking about the dirty version! =) This might also have come to live due to the lack of House on television! If I have to wait until 10th January I need to have some Huddy fanfics.

They're obviously not mine, I'm just borrowing them.

Also I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.

Let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

The door to her office flew open, startling her, but she didn't look up, she knew without looking who had just burst into her office. He walked over to her desk and without asking sat down in one of the chairs. As she was finishing a report he threw a file onto her desk. This made her look up. She looked quiet annoyed but he didn't care.

"I need your signature for a procedure." he simply stated.

She quickly overlooked the file. "Sorry, but I'm not signing of for that procedure."

"Come on Cuddy!" he whined.

She shook her head.

"Fine, then I'll just forge your signature. Or better yet, I'll change the files and get the procedure done." he said. He was trying to get her angry, but it wasn't working.

"House, you don't even know if you're right. Why risk your patients life with this procedure?" she asked him. She leaned back in her chair and looked him over. He looked really good today.

"I'm not risking his life!" House said confidently. He had noticed Cuddy checking him out. He didn't mind though. He checked her out all the time. Even when they were at home. He would take his time checking her out when she was busy with Rachel or cooking or sleeping.

Cuddy took the file, stood up and walked over to the front of her desk. She sat down on it and crossed her legs, one of her feet touching his knee. He looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"Fine!" she said. "I'll sign it."

He grinned at her. "Victory!" he cried out. She grinned back at him and handed him the file. As he was about to grab it she pulled it back from him.

"Not so fast House!" she told him. She stood up and moved towards her office door. She turned back to him and grinned while at the same time she locked the door. As the blinds were already closed she didn't have to worry about this and walked back towards him, file still in her hands. She sat back on her desk, put the file down behind her and moved her legs so that he could get a nice look at them. She put a hand on his face and stroked his stubble.

"So, I've granted you a favor, I'm going to want something in return." she said.

His eyebrows shot up and he looked at her questioningly. His eyes moved over her, from her face to her chest and down to her long legs and her panties that were now exposed as she had pulled up her skirt. He loved the fact that she wore black heels and black stockings, they really turned him on. His eyes went to her face again and when he looked her into the eyes she just nodded. His hands moved to her legs and he gently stroked them up and down.

Cuddy pulled his face towards her legs. "I think you know what I want!" she stated and House grinned at her aggressiveness.

He pushed her legs apart and used a finger to rub her through her panties. She moaned out her approval. He pulled her panties aside and repeated the gesture, sliding his finger over her slit. He could feel how wet she was and that aroused him. He was getting hard and his pants were getting to tight.

Not wanting to hurt his leg he remained seated on the chair and pulled her closer to him on the edge of the desk. He pulled her panties aside once again and inhaled her scent, then he used his tongue to gently lick her slit. When he felt her hand on his head he put a little more pressure on her clit. She moaned again and his eyes shot up watching her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open and her breathing ragged. He loved to watch her when she was in this aroused state. It turned him on even more.

He kept putting pressure on her clit, gently nipping and sucking it now and then. She started writhing on the desk and with her right hand pushed his face deeper into her. Her left hand quickly undid her blouse. He touched her with his fingers then gently entered two fingers into her warmth still stimulating her clit. He pulled his fingers out and she groaned. He smirked at her while closing her legs so he could take her panties off. As quickly as he had taken them off he re-entered her with two fingers and his mouth was on her again. He kept up the pace and quickly he could feel her squeeze his fingers.

"Oh House, right there!" she moaned loudly as he kept moving his fingers in and out of her. "I'm going to …. come!" she cried out and her orgasm took over her body. He kept his mouth on her as she rode out wave after wave until she came back down to earth.

She looked at him, sitting on her chair licking his lips, his hair in a mess thanks to her. Then she looked down and noticed the bulge in his pants. She knew it must have been hard for him to not touch her but House was a very giving lover and almost always took care of her first before taking care of his own needs.

She moved from her desk and leaned in to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. "Stand up." she demanded as she gently pulled on his arms. House did as he was told and moved his hand over her body. She turned her back to him. "Unzip my skirt." she told him and again he did as he was told. Her skirt fell down on the ground and she gently kicked it aside as she stepped out of it. He longingly looked at her as she stood there with her blouse wide open and her bra still on, as were her stockings.

She looked at him and got down on her knees making quick work of his pants and his boxers. He groaned as he was released from the confines of his jeans and his cock stood nicely at attention before her. She moaned, then looked up at him before taking him into her mouth. She licked him from the side to the head taking it into her mouth and moving her tongue over him. One hand held him as she sucked him while the other hand played with his balls. She licked down the shaft again and licked his balls and kept stimulating him with her hand. House's hands were in her hair keeping it out of her face. She sucked and licked him and at the same time she got rid of her blouse and her bra. His hands left her hair as he quickly got rid of his own shirt.

As he was getting close to his orgasm he grabbed the desk with both hands and gently started thrusting into her mouth.

"God, Cuddy I'm close." he moaned. She sucked him on more time and took him out of her mouth. He helped her up from the floor and pulled her close to him so he could kiss her. When they parted she pushed him back against her desk. "Lie down." she whispered in his ear as she gently sucked on his lobe.

He pushed himself up on the desk and laid down on the cold hard surface. He forgot about all that as she leaned over him and kissed him again. After she had pulled away she climbed onto the desk and gently climbed onto him, minding his scarred leg. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts, gently kneading them. He pinched her nipples, making them hard and she moaned. She leaned down, kissing him again, his hands never leaving her breasts. When she pulled back she moved up a little so she could take him into her hands and guide him into her.

They both moan loudly at the contact and she stays still for a few seconds. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open. His eyes are open and he's watching her. She can feel his eyes on her and opens hers seeing the grin on his face. She grins back at him and starts moving. She uses her knees to move gently up and down on him. He groans as she's trying to set the pace. She smirks at him and he can't take it anymore. His hands leave her breasts and move to her hips, helping her move up and down on him. She moans loudly and her head falls back.

"Oh yes, House, right there!" she moans. He groans when he hears the heavenly sounds she's making. He can feel himself coming close again. "Ugh Cuddy I'm so close!" he groans. She quickens the pace. "Me too." she groans. One hand moves from her hip to where they are joined and he starts to rub her clit. He can feel her inner muscles tightening around him as her orgasm takes over her entire body.

"Oh House … fuck!" she moans. He groans as he's right behind her, pouring himself into her.

She collapses on top of him, and he just holds her close. They lay there for a couple of minutes until she moves off of him and lays next to him on her desk. He moves onto his side, trying to get comfortable, or at least as comfortable as you can when lying naked on a hard wooden desk. He strokes her damp hair out of her face and smiles at her. She's just watching him and smiles back.

"That was fantastic!" he told her as his hand moved from her face to her neck and down to her breasts. "Yeah it was!" she replies.

They go quiet again. Then after a few minutes she says "Don't think this will work when you actually do have a patient!"

"Oh come on Cuddy!" he whines and pouts. She just laughs out loud and shakes her head. "No House, that's not going to work!"

He grins. "Well at least we got to play out this fantasy of yours." he tells her as he watches her sit up and move from the desk. She grins back at him. "As if this wasn't one of your fantasies."

He just shrugs and watches her starting to get dressed. After she's put on her underwear and sees he hasn't moved, she picks up his boxers and throws them at him.

"Get dressed House, it's late and we have to go home!" He starts getting dressed as well. "Can we play one of my fantasies when we get home?" he asks as she unlocks the door and turns off the lights.

"Maybe after dinner." she tells him. He grins at her and grabs her hand as they leave for the hospital exit. "All right then let's go home." he says and they're out of the hospital.

**The End!**


End file.
